beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Zwarte tranen
Zwarte Tranen (Vind het geluk maar eens!) Verhaal dat zich in de toekomst afspeelt, vervolg van "Voor Altijd" Tsuki werd terug wakker in de auto, het was al ochtend. Het violetroze van de wolken kwam boven en Tsuki keek er gefascineerd naar. "Waar zijn we??" vroeg ze aan Kyoya, maar die liet een luid gesnurk horen. Ze grinnikte en legde haar hoofd tegen de leuning, de chauffeur keek even naar haar door de spiegel en glimlachte. Tsuki glimlachte ongemakkelijk terug en sloot haar ogen even... Tsuki begon luidruchtig te lachen en Kyoya schoot wakker. "Wat, wat is er??!!" vroeg hij in paniek, Tsuki keek naar hem en begon nog luider te lachen. "Je zou je eigen hoofd eens moeten zien!!" hij werd rustig en lachte toen samen. "We zijn er zo!" meldde de chauffeur en Kyoya gromde even om zijn onderbreking. Tsuki legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en wachte geduldig tot ze er eindelijk waren. "Egypte?" vroeg ze verbaasd toen ze de piramides zag en Kyoya lachte breed. "Ik dacht dat je Nile haatte?" voegde ze eraan toe en Kyoya schudde zijn hoofd. " Ik weet dat je Egypte prachtig vind, plus dat ik wel hard zou opvallen in die moderne steden" Tsuki liet zijn woorden even bezinken toen ze zijn kleren bekeek, hij was van stijl niets veranderd. Het was natuurlijk volwassener maar je zag toch nog wat van die leeuwen stijl erin zitten en gescheurde kleding stukken. Ze lachte en stapte uit de auto. Van Kyoya mocht ze niet meehelpen maar stiekem had ze een koffer meegenomen. Kyoya chekte in in het hotel en ze gingen naar hun kamer. "Ik ga alvast uitpakken", zei Tsuki, "En jij?" Kyoya keek even uit het raam. "Ik ga iets te eten halen" zijn buik maakte een kreunend geluid, "Ik denk dat het nodig is" en al lachend verliet hij de kamer. Tsuki begon uit te pakken en zag toen het enorme bed. Aki had al gezegd dat alle jongens een échte huwelijksnacht wilden met alles erop en eraan, maar toen moest ze denken aan Aki die toen zwanger geworden is. Ze rilde en nam haar kleren uit de koffer en hing haar kleren netjes in de grote roodbruine kast. Een helft voor Kyoya's kleding en de andere voor haar. "Room-service komt binnen enkele minuten" meldde Kyoya toen hij binnenkwam. Ze ging naar hem toe en begon hem te zoenen, Kyoya kuste haar enthousiast terug tot dat beide magen begonnen te knorren... "Honger??" zei Kyoya en hij trok een wenkbrauw op, Tsuki had al twee borden op en begon weer bij te scheppen terwijl Kyoya net zijn eerste op had. Tsuki knikte en na het eten waste ze alles zorgvuldig af. Kyoya sloeg zijn armen om haar middel. "Het is al laat, we moeten naar bed." zei hij, Tsuki droogde alles af en trok haar pyama aan. Ze kroop in bed naast Kyoya en begon zenuwachtig te worden. "Euuhh...Kyoya?", begon ze,"Aki had het erover dat pasgetrouwde koppels een uhm...échte...huwelijksnacht willen" ze slikte en keek nu naar Kyoya's gezicht dat nu bloedserieus was. "Tja...als jij daar nog niet klaar voor bent" zei hij en keek haar doordringend aan. Ze bloosde nu echt heel erg en haar wangen voelden warm aan. "Word je nu rood?!" vroeg hij met grote ogen en ze glimlachte trillend. Ze kwamen dichterbij elkaar en ze begon hem zachtjes te zoenen. Toen werd het warm en doken ze onder de lakens... Die ochtend werd Tsuki vrolijk wakker, ze zag dat Kyoya zijn gespierde armen om haar heen had als een beschermend gebaar. Ze lachte en probeerde zonder hem wakker te maken zijn arm weg te duwen, toen dat gelukt was ging ze zich opfrissen en aankleden. Kyoya sliep nog dus ging ze even boodschappen doen, ze liet een kort briefje achter voor hem en vertrok. Tsuki had al haar boodschappen in de kar geladen en ging afrekenen bij de kassa, dat was net achter de rug toen haar oog viel op de enorme apotheker. Ze ging binnen, de koude lucht laaide op haar huid toen ze intuïtief besefte wat ze aan het doen was maar toch ging ze verder. "Excuseer, hebben jullie soms...zwangerschapstests?" stamelde ze al fluisterend en de kassabediende keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. "Euh, wat zei je??" vroeg ze, Tsuki voelde het bloed naar haar wangen stromen. "Verdomme! Geef me gewoon een zwangerschapstest!" riep ze woedend en een klant achter haar kuchte terwijl de bediende een doosje gaf en afrekende, met een knalrood hoofd liep ze de apotheek uit en ging ze terug naar het hotel. "Dat duurde langer dan je heb geschreven!" zei hij, Tsuki lachte en kuste hem om te sussen "Ik ga even naar het toilet" voegde ze daarna eraan toe en ze vertrok. "Kom op, kom op!" zei Tsuki ongeduldig terwijl ze op het apparaatje plaste. Ze nam het trillende handen vast en zag toen wat ze al verwachtte, op het witte schermpje stond nu een plus-teken. "DAMN IT!!" riep ze en ze hoorde plots kyoya een klopje tegen de deur geven."Alles oke daar, Tsuki?" vroeg hij bezorgd en Tsuki begon na te denken: Het was al moeilijk voor hem om Yu toen te accepteren, of de kinderen van Aki die hij écht irritant vond. Wat zou hij denken van een kind waar hij zélf voor zou moeten zorgen? "Tsuki??" "Ja, ik ben ok!" antwoorde ze luid. Ze spoelde door, waste traag en zorgvuldig haar handen en ging naast hem in de zetel zitten. "Kyoya, wat zou je denken...als ik...zwanger was??" vroeg ze fluisterend maar hoorbaar aan Kyoya. Kyoya's lichaam verstijfde en zijn ogen werden groot. "Dat zit er voor ons niet in!" zei hij kort en bot, Tsuki begon te thumb|Ze moest het hem vertellen al was ze bang voor zijn reactie...koken. En ze floepte het eruit. "WEL MOET JE NU EENS WETEN? IK BEN VERDOMME ZWANGER!!! VAN JOU JA!!" ze zuchtte en stampte naar de keuken, daar aangekomen zakte ze neer op de vloer en begon te huilen. Kyoya kwam voorzichtig naar haar toe en wilde een arm om haar heen leggen. "Je blijft van me af!" snauwde ze en ze legde haar hoofd op haar knieën. "Ik had er niet over nagedacht dat je zwanger kon worden, je bent nu zwanger en ik ben hééél gelukkig nu!" zei hij en kuste haar hoofd weer. Tsuki tilde haar hoofd op en zonder hem aan te kijken zei ze: "Echt waar?" hij lachte "Natuurlijk, het is òns kind! Het is een deel JOUW kind dus ik zal er helemaal van houden!!" ze begon te lachen en wreef toen instinctief over haar buik. "Negen maanden" fluisterde ze. "Dat zal zékér de moeite waard zijn!" zei hij enthousiast en hij hielp haar rechtop. "Maar vanaf nu zal je onder mijn bescherming! Je gaat geen poot moeten uitsteken hier!" zei hij ernstig, ze lachtte en dacht toen na over haar gezinnetje...met Kyoya... Categorie:Bestanden